People's Vanguard Front
The People's Vanguard Front is a Marxist-Leninist paramilitary group operating worldwide with the goal of preventing "Imperialism, Capitalist exploitation and Fascism". What these isms mean to the group is not known to the general public, but is considered by some analysts to be any non-far-leftist/capitalistic country committing what they consider an "Act of aggression against the people". History Founding & Failure The PVF was founded shortly after the fall of the Berlin Wall, and thus, the DDR, by disgruntled East German Socialist Unity Party member Ernst Muller. Its original intention was to prevent German Reunification but (very obviously) failed at this. This is one of the "Great Tragedies" listed in the PVF's Manifesto, released shortly after the reunification of Germany. The Manifesto The Vanguardist's Manifiesto, also known as the PVF Manifesto, was written in 1990 by Ernst Muller and several other of the old guard from the former SED. It denounces the Soviet Union as "Social-Imperialist and Revisionist" and labels Gorbachev an "American lapdog who, along with other likeminded Soviet revisionists, destroyed the last bastion of Socialism that Lenin and Stalin worked so hard to build". It calls for the founding of a Worldwide Vanguard Party, to prevent the rise of Capitalistic Imperialism and Fascism. Arming and Preparing Following the release of the Manifesto, the PVF rebranded as an "International vanguard party with the intention of serving the people and preventing the spread of right-wing, liberal leftist, and capitalistic ideals". They created a headquarters in the formerly uninhabited Greek island Agios Georgios, however the threat of a forced relocation has loomed over the heads of the top brass. They had few supporters in the beginning, besides a few Pro-Communist Russian officers who supplied them with camouflage uniforms and weapons. The rest of the weapons and equipment they had bought from various Arms Dealers and unknown sources. The PVF Today The PVF has been regarded today as a somewhat terroristic paramilitary group, promoting radical Stalinistic ideals, with a cult of personality among the leadership by most western nations. The last communist nations (Cuba, Vietnam, DPRK) have not yet commented on the PVF. With numerous cells in the contents of The Americas, Africa, Europe and Asia, the PVF itself has been amassing weapons and equipment for decades now, and it's only a matter of time before they begin to carry out their goal. Faction Relations Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia Status: Neutral With the "Communism" of modern China, Tchvonia is the last remnant of Late 1980s Soviet-style revisionistic socialism. The PVF does not like this about Tchvonia. However, Tchvonia has proven itself to be a defender of the people. Such an example was the invasion of Bosnia, where Socialist Karaq and Tchvonia heroically defended the Bosnian people from the fascist ERR horde. Islamic Caliphate of Syria Status: Despised The PVF finds the Islamic Caliphate of Syria's wahhabist ideals to be disgusting, not to mention their sheer brutality and seeming inability to regard anyone with beliefs different from them as human beings. Because of this disregard for human rights, the PVF views the ICS as undeserving of any rights, and PVF soldiers are allowed to do as they please to captured ICS jihadists in the event of a conflict between the two factions. New Germania Status: Sworn Enemies The PVF despises National Socialism, even to go so far as to regard National Socialism as a "Political Disease". The top brass of the PVF also have a personal vendetta against New Germania as many of them were involved with or part of the East German SED. = PMC Factions (this is an umbrella category because the PVF thinks the same about every last one of them) Status: Sworn Enemies PMCs are viewed by the PVF as an example of excess capitalism, with the PVF replacing the "PMC" acronym with their own, RML, or Rootless Money Lover. Ernst Muller has explained this term by saying: "PMCs don't fight for an ideology, or a country, or even a people. They fight for profit. They send men to fight and die to profit. They start wars for profit. This is absolutely disgusting and unacceptable." Category:Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:Inactive Factions